


The Alchemy of Baking

by Venturous



Series: Sweet Surprise [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly visits a favorite shop and gets a special invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alchemy of Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).



Molly Hooper hurried along Great James St., taking the long way home to pass by her favorite bakery on Rugby St. It was that time of year again; when they had the marvelous prune and poppy seed cookies she loved.

The door opened into the tiny shop and a gust of warm air washed over her that was redolent with the scents of sugar and bread. She couldn’t help but break out in a smile. The glass case was filled with beautiful treats: rugelach, hamentaschen, kolaches, makowiec rolls and many others. Fat loaves of bread lined the shelves, the burnished challah the most beautiful of all.

“Ms. Hooper! So good to see you dear!” Mrs. Gorski bustled out from behind the counter to take Molly’s hand. She was silver haired and cherubic, with eyes that sparkled out from her softly wrinkled face. She patted Molly on the arm.

“Have you found a nice boy yet? hmmm?”

Molly blushed, feeling awkward. Since coming to London, despite her dream of finding a good woman and settling down, all she had done was fall for beautiful and dangerous gay men.

The short, round baker pinched her cheek. “It’s not busy right now.” She said, looking at the cold rain pouring down. “Come taste the poppy seed cake, it’s especially wonderful today!” Molly followed her to the back, where Mrs. Gorski brewed a pot of tea.

“Tomorrow will be busy, though!” Mrs. Gorski beamed.

“Why is that?” Molly inquired, looking at her adoptive godmother over her teacup.

“Why, everyone is preparing for the se'udah, of course. Mr. Rabinowicz the wine merchant says he must open early tomorrow for the crowds, and I shall be baking all night!”

“Have you never been to a se’udah? Molly dear?” Mrs. Gorski looked thoughtful.

Molly, mouthful of delicious lemon poppy cake, shook her head.

The baker patted Molly’s ring less left hand.

“Well, we shall fix that. Come in and see me tomorrow, and be sure to dress for a party. I bet you’ll meet someone who’s just for you! I’ll fix you pretty [_mishloach manot_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mishloach_manot) to take with you.”

Her good manners prevented Molly from rolling her eyes, but she felt a little sick, and knew it had nothing to do with the cake, which was impeccable. Love was a disaster, as far as she was concerned, and she didn’t see that changing soon. But she was intrigued.

Finishing up her tea she changed the subject to pleasantries and was grateful when the shop doorbell rang and a customer required Mrs. Gorski at the counter.

“I’ll have 4 each of the poppy and the prune please, and a challah,” she asked once the customer had departed. “I have to go, Mrs. G, but I will see you tomorrow. And thank you. Your cake is as always quite delicious.”

Molly regretted leaving the warm sweet air of the bakery, but she had her treats in hand. As she wrapped her scarf around her neck she wondered just what kind of party Mrs. Gorski could possibly be sending her to.

_Continued in part 2_


End file.
